<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mistake Worth Making by Helis_von_Askir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805821">A Mistake Worth Making</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir'>Helis_von_Askir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strike Back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Zarkova's fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Coltrane/Gracie Novin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mistake Worth Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just a bad time for them all, and a pity shag doesn't have to be a bad thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight back to London was the worst thing Novin had ever experienced. The entire team was there, including Mac in a body bag. She wanted to get up and rip the fucking thing open and scream at him until he woke up again.</p>
<p>Not that that would ever happen. He was dead, he had gone after Zayef without back up, without a working com and had gotten himself killed. And now they had nothing. No Imperiya, no Zayef, no Mac.</p>
<p>Coltrane was on the phone in the front of the military plane, talking to God knew whom, trying to see what could be done, or maybe just trying to not think about his dead soldier. They had not only lost a fellow soldier, they had lost any leads they had on their targets.</p>
<p>Chetri was asleep in the seat next to Novin. Coltrane had put something into her water to make her sleep. Novin wished he had done the same for her but then she would have probably decked him for trying to take care of her.</p>
<p>Wyatt was in the back of the plane with Mac, doing Gracie didn’t want to know what, begging with Mac probably. Trying not to go crazy. Too late for that, for all of them.</p>
<p>Gracie looked out of the little window. They would land soon and then they would have to do a debrief, which would be hell, and then they would have to attend the funeral, which would be worse. All she wanted to do was find a dark hole and drink herself into oblivion. This was Jensen all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had retreated to dingy bar after the funeral. Her and Wyatt. Chetri had excused herself, claiming she needed to visit some family. And Coltrane had walked off with some important looking people. They were probably reading him the riot act by now.</p>
<p>Part of her pitied him, but then he was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Besides, getting drunk with the boss was never much fun.</p>
<p>She was on her fourth bottle when she noticed that Wyatt was no longer sitting next to her. “Fuck me.” She muttered. He had been eyeing that blond on the other table a while ago. Good for him.</p>
<p>And more of the booze for her then. She waved to the bartender for a fresh bottle when she noticed someone walking up next to her.</p>
<p>“I think you had enough for one night, Lance Corporal.” Coltrane said and waved the bartender off. And the fucker even obeyed him. It was that look Coltrane had, that made people obey him. They probably taught that in officer school. Something Mac would have to had learned too and now never would.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, boss.” Gracie muttered.</p>
<p>“No doubt, but we’re going to move out again tomorrow. I need you sober by then.” Coltrane replied.</p>
<p>Now that got her attention. “Where we’re going?”</p>
<p>“Balkans. We’re going to take Zayef or at least his supporters down.”</p>
<p>Unsteadily Gracie got to her feet. “Why didn’t you just say so, boss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way back to the hotel was mostly a blur. Gracie only remembered trying to not throw up in the cab. The guy didn’t know how to drive, that was for sure.</p>
<p>“Where’s your key card, Lance Corporal?” Coltrane asked when they reached her room.</p>
<p>Gracie blinked a couple of times before she remembered where she had put the damn thing. She pulled it out and tried to slot it in. It was just hard when that bloody door-thing kept moving.</p>
<p>“Let me.” Coltrane sighed and took the card from her. He opened the door and held it open for her as she stumbled through.</p>
<p>“Good night, Lance Corporal.” Coltrane muttered and turned to go.</p>
<p>It had to be all the booze she had drunk, otherwise Gracie would never have done it, but she grabbed Coltrane’s arm and pushed him against the nearest wall, reaching up to kiss him. If Wyatt could get a fuck tonight, so could she.</p>
<p>“Bad idea, Lance Corporal.” Coltrane muttered against her lips.</p>
<p>Gracie pushed the door closed. “Like I give a fuck, Sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of her had expected him to politely turn her down and leave. She was glad that that part of her was wrong. Once the door was closed, he got her out of her clothes before they were even at the bed.</p>
<p>But damn, that man was a good kisser, Zarkova had failed to mention that. And then it was his turn to get naked and damn again, did he look good without a shirt, and his lower parts weren’t bad either, not at all. Zarkova had forgotten to mention that too.</p>
<p>She grabbed his shaft as they fell on the bed and had him hard in no time. Gracie knew how to get someone ready for her. With a grin she climbed onto his lap and speared herself on his cock. While she leaned forward to better brace herself, he grabbed her hips and started to thrust up into her.</p>
<p>Gracie met his strokes with as much force as she could. She wasn’t one for cuddly sex to begin with and tonight what she needed was a rough shag, no barrels hold.</p>
<p>And the colonel didn’t disappoint. And boy, were his arms strong, Zarkova had gotten that right. He held her tightly as he drove her towards her peak and when she fell over, he quickly turned them over so he was on top, driving even deeper into her.</p>
<p>Gracie wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands in his hair, urging him on to go faster, harder, to make her forget. She bit his lower lip and he retaliated by roughly pinching her nipples. The pain shooting through her felt glorious. She wanted more of it.</p>
<p>And he gave it to her, sucking her nipples while she dug her nails into his back, driving her to another orgasm that left her feeling boneless. Fucking Zarkova hadn’t mention that either.</p>
<p>Another few thrusts and he came inside her before pulling out. He sat at the edge of the bed for a long moment before reaching for his clothes.</p>
<p>“Thanks, boss.” Gracie whispered as he headed for the door.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Lance Corporal.” He replied and was gone.</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>